


Незащищенный

by ns17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facial Shaving, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ns17/pseuds/ns17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альбус впервые гостит у Скорпиуса. Вечером он застает Драко Малфоя за бритьем опасной бритвой.</p><p>Возраст персонажей: Драко 43, Альбусу 17. Все происходит по взаимному согласию и к взаимному удовольствию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незащищенный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unguarded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250957) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



1

 

Ночью у Малфоев в доме так тихо. Не шумят машины за окном. Никто не бренчит коряво на гитаре, как Джеймс и его друзья. Мама не спорит с папой на кухне и не хихикает с дядей Роном за бутылкой вина. Полный покой и самая удобная кровать из всех, что мне до сих пор встречались.

Скорпиус посапывает, как всегда, со свистом, и я уже начинаю уплывать в сон, когда понимаю, что надо отлить. Весь вечер мы со Скорпом провозились с зельями, пытаясь сварить эликсир эйфории, по обыкновению не слишком успешно, и я, похоже, перепил тыквенного сока. Со вздохом вытряхиваю себя из начала многообещающего сна, в котором я застрял в лифте с норвежской сборной по квиддичу. Может быть, если поспешить, я еще успею вернуться к ним и к их уходящим в бесконечность мускулистым ногам.

В холле темно, но я легко нахожу дорогу, поскольку перед открытой дверью ванной лежит большой треугольник света. Кто-то, должно быть, забыл сказать «Нокс». Замешкавшись на границе освещенного пространства, уже развязываю узел на пижамных штанах, когда внезапно вижу его: мистера Малфоя.

Он стоит возле раковины, пристально всматриваясь в зеркало. Мои ноги сами прирастают к месту. На нем свободные брюки, низко сидящие на бедрах. Он босиком. Без рубашки. А в левой руке у него старомодная опасная бритва, которой он обводит острую линию скул. У него необычное лицо, такое напряженное. Он ведет по коже лезвием раз, другой, потом еще и еще, мягко и уверенно маневрирует бритвой, одновременно правой рукой натягивая кожу.

Странное чувство… видеть его вот так. До этого уик-энда я вообще пересекался с ним всего пару раз: он провожал Скорпиуса на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, и всегда был безупречно одет — даже, я бы сказал, с особым тщанием. Он кажется человеком, сторонящимся других, полностью закованным в броню, но сейчас… это такой интимный момент. Я могу разглядеть темный силуэт татуировки, той, что была у некоторых во время войны, папа рассказывал. И то, как его руки движутся в золотистом свете. Как посверкивает лезвие, изогнутое, опасное. Он сконцентрирован, голова неподвижна, поза излучает уверенность.

Наверное, я пошевелился или случайно издал какой-то звук, потому что он поворачивает голову в ту сторону, где я неловко балансирую на одной ноге сразу за порогом.

— Альбус? Все в порядке?

Я киваю, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. Будто бы я… подглядывал.

— Я просто… Я не собирался…

— А Скорпиус? Все хорошо?

— Да, да. Я просто… мне нужно было в ванную. Прошу прощения. Я спущусь вниз.

— Нет необходимости. — Он складывает бритву одним быстрым движением, убирая лезвие в футляр, кладет ее рядом с раковиной, затем проходит мимо меня и показывает жестом на пустую теперь ванную. — Заходи. Я могу закончить через минуту.

Он ждет, пока я зайду, и закрывает дверь. Я просто стою и пялюсь на нее, как идиот. В туалет по-прежнему хочется. Но, Мерлин, что это было?

Поворачиваюсь резко к унитазу, вожусь с завязкой пижамных штанов, и тут понимаю, что есть одна проблема. Ох, черт. У меня почти полностью стоит. Этого просто не может быть. Мистер Малфой — ждет ли он снаружи, пока я управлюсь? Замираю на месте, не в силах сообразить, что, черт возьми, делать. К счастью, от стресса все немного опадает, и я кое-как, не слишком аккуратно, отливаю. Быстро убираю за собой, мою руки, но глаза сами собой возвращаются к бритве, лежащей на краю раковины. Она выглядит смертельно опасной.

Мистер Малфой отошел немного дальше по коридору и стоит там, возле одной из свободных спален, листает книгу с полки. Он ни капли не смущен, читает при свете палочки, полуодетый. Да и с чего бы ему смущаться? Это его дом, как-никак. Это мне все ужасно странно. Видеть его торс, с такой же светлой кожей, как у Скорпа, обгорающего летом меньше, чем за две минуты. Видеть руки и плечи, и мягко перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы. И живот, практически безволосый и совершенно плоский. Не как у папы, у которого последнее время можно заметить мягкую складочку над брючным ремнем, и тем более не как у дяди Рона, у него вообще живот колышется как желе, когда он расхаживает повсюду в шортах, пока мама не накричит на них обоих и не заставит надеть футболки.

Они ведь одного возраста, так? С ума сойти. Мистеру Малфою столько же, сколько моему отцу. Но тело у него сухопарое, сильное, и двигается он со странноватой грацией, с уверенностью, от которой у меня по позвоночнику проходит волна жара. Готов спорить, что мистер Малфой не рассиживает на диване перед колдовизором, поедая карри из картонной коробочки и подбадривая криками квиддичных игроков.

Он с легким щелчком захлопывает книгу и улыбается мне. Я понимаю, что все это время просто стоял на месте, разглядывая его. И что мой член совершенно точно неравнодушен. К мистеру Малфою. К отцу Скорпиуса. Я вижу его в профиль, он ставит книгу на место, подсвечивая себе палочкой, и свет выхватывает из темноты его маленькие соски, оборачивает плечи и спину загадочными неровными тенями. Я прослеживаю этот рельеф до нижней части спины, до того места, где начинается изгиб ягодиц, прикрытый брюками. Он поворачивается, и, о черт, я снова попался на том, что глазею, и Мерлин, он точно все понял, потому что эти пижамные штаны совершенно ничего не скрывают. Мне очень, очень нужно как можно быстрее добраться до кровати, пока…

— Все хорошо? — Мистер Малфой поднимает бровь.

— Да, все нормально, — киваю. Почему, почему я не двигаюсь с места?

— Тогда закончу бриться.

Я снова киваю. Должно быть, я кажусь ему каким-то китайским болванчиком — только голова болтается, а сам примерз к месту.

— Спокойной ночи, Альбус.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Малфой. — Голос в конце фразы срывается. Черт. По крайней мере, ноги удалось заставить двигаться. Я проскальзываю обратно в комнату Скорпиуса и незамедлительно впечатываюсь в ножку его кровати, невидимую в темноте.

— Дьявол! — Я складываюсь пополам, схватившись за больное место.

— Что э… Кто это?

— Черт!

— Ал? Чего ты?

— Ничего. — Как-то не чувствую себя в силах сказать: «Знаешь, у меня тут только что встало на твоего отца». — Спи дальше, окей?

— Окей.

Я хромаю к своей кровати и обрушиваюсь в ее пуховые объятия. Скорп почти сразу же начинает опять тихонько посапывать, но я не могу уснуть, сердце колотится и стук отдается в ушах.

Я так живо могу вообразить сцену, которая разыгрывается в это время за соседней дверью: мистер Малфой вынимает лезвие из футляра и снова подносит к лицу. Глаза с одобрением смотрят на отражение в зеркале, он весь сконцентрирован на своей задаче и, скорее всего, уже совершенно забыл обо мне. Я представляю линии его скул, то, как он осматривает одну щеку за другой, поворачивая голову. Представляю, как уверенно он управляется с лезвием, сбривая щетину, открывая взгляду такую невозможно гладкую, обнаженную кожу.

Со стоном переворачиваюсь. Член стоит как каменный, и норвежская сборная по квиддичу тут уже совершенно ни при чем. Ну почему моя жизнь так чертовски сложна. Будто мало одного того, что я голубой, как шляпка первокурсницы Шармбатона. Ну, по крайней мере, опыта в том, чтобы разобраться с сиюминутной проблемой, мне не занимать. Опять перекатываюсь на живот и скольжу напряженным членом по мягкому шелку простыней. Мерлин, по сравнению с ними то белье, к которому я привык, кажется наждачной бумагой. Ткань такая невозможно гладкая, слегка прохладная. Захватываю ее в горсть и оборачиваю вокруг члена, толкаюсь в руку.

Уфф. С ума сойти, как хорошо. Приходится закусить губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, пока я не нахожу наконец в себе силы бросить стремительное заглушающее, просто на всякий случай. Мне всегда трудно делать это тихо, говоря по правде… трудно удерживать все в себе, с самого начала. Порой я краснею из-за тех звуков, которые издаю, особенно когда воображаю разные вещи, которые хотел бы, чтобы делали со мной. Но сегодня… да, кажется, само понятие «жарко» выходит на новый уровень. Ткань льнет ко мне, ласкает, и я стараюсь прикоснуться к ней самыми чувствительными местами. Как к самой нежной коже. Как к гладкой, бледной, свежевыбритой коже.

Дьявол. Я все сильнее толкаюсь в руку, в шелковую поверхность ткани. Хотелось бы замедлиться и продлить ощущения, но оттягивать удовольствие я научился не намного лучше, чем хранить тишину. С каждым движением бедер я неумолимо качусь по направлению к оргазму. Издаю полузадушенные звуки, не в силах контролировать силу горячих волн, зарождающихся в паху и проходящих через все тело. Оргазм вырывается из меня мощными вспышками наслаждения, и потом я долго лежу, запыхавшийся, липкий, между прохладных простыней.

2

 

На следующее утро я не нахожу смелости посмотреть ему в глаза. Мы встречаемся в столовой, он опять безупречно одет, белоснежная рубашка идеально выглажена, и на ней поблескивают, наверное, не меньше сотни крошечных серебряных пуговиц. Я почти уверяюсь, что все это мне приснилось — и бледная кожа, и маленькие розовые соски, и все остальное. На протяжении завтрака, достойного, наверное, королевской семьи, Скорп вовсю болтает и, похоже, не замечает ничего необычного, и слава Мерлину, потому что я запинаюсь и краснею всю дорогу. Разные блюда сменяют друг друга, и приборы каждый раз подают новые. Венчается все свежеиспеченными пирожными. Не представляю, как при этом им обоим удается оставаться такими стройными. Что Скорп — угловатый, острые локти, что мистер Малфой — элегантный силуэт, выступающие скулы.

Из-за стола я встаю с некоторой тяжестью в желудке. Мистер Малфой желает нам со Скорпиусом хорошо провести время. Мы возвращаемся в комнату, и Скорп ставит последний альбом «Драконьих наездников». Я валяюсь на кровати и разглядываю его сокровища: полки с книгами, стопки журналов, всякие гаджеты — омниокуляры, все для фотографирования, и миниатюрное квиддичное поле с игроками, кружащими над крошечным газоном. Вот везучий мерзавец, у него даже есть собственный камин.

— Комната у тебя и правда крутая, — говорю я.

— Угу, спасибо. — Он находит нужную песню и плюхается на соседнюю кровать. — Прежняя мне больше нравилась, но и эта ничего.

— Как давно ты здесь?

— Года три уже. До этого мы много переезжали какое-то время. А еще до этого мы жили с моей матерью.

Скорп снимает с полки квиддичную игрушку и вертит ее в руках.

— Давно ты с мамой общался последний раз?

— Да порядочно. Она сказала, что навестит, когда я буду в Хогвартсе. Она больше не хочет иметь с Малфоями ничего общего. И подозреваю, на меня это тоже некоторым образом распространяется. — Он проводит рукой по волосам и вздергивает подбородок.

— Хреново.

— Угу. Но у меня отец здоровский. Мы хорошо ладим. В любом случае, это он проводил больше времени со мной, когда я был маленький. Мать все время была занята.

— А почему они с твоим отцом разошлись?

Скорпиус смеется.

— Вообще-то ты должен знать ответ.

Я отрицательно качаю головой.

— Не знаешь? — Он снова смеется. — Моему отцу нравятся парни.

Чувствую, как краска начинает заливать лицо. Проклятие, когда же я это перерасту.

Скорпиус направляет палочку на игрушку и недовольно хмурится, когда его ловец упускает снитч.

— Угу, похоже, все самые симпатичные мне люди — педики.

Лицо у меня горит.

— Я… ты…

Скорпиус опять смеется.

— Ой, да ради бога, Ал, ну что ты такой тормоз. Я знаю, что тебе нравятся мальчики. И мне совершенно плевать.

Мозг у меня сейчас взорвется.

— Если хочешь, можешь хоть бабушкиных павлинов трахать, мне без разницы.

— Э-э-э… вот уж нет, спасибо. — Я опять бросаю взгляд на Скорпиуса. Он продолжает играть и пытается выстроить своих загонщиков.

— И… как же ты узнал?

— М-м-м… давай подумаем. Я узнал потому, что у тебя не было ни одной девушки с тех пор, как нам исполнилось двенадцать. Или может быть, я узнал потому, что ты единственный, кто способен сконцентрироваться на задании в то время, когда профессор Аурелия наклоняется взглянуть на твою работу.

— Что? При чем тут…

— При том, что под мантией у нее все видно.

— Прямо все?

Скорпиус кивает.

— Я не знаю, как это возможно не увидеть, если у тебя еще прощупывается пульс. И в то же время, ты с трудом способен усидеть на месте, когда ловцом за Норвегию выходит Эриксен.

— Он на самом деле великий игрок!

— Это правда. Но мне не приходится класть на колени подушку, когда он проносится над нами в воздухе.

Остается только повесить голову. О боги, если Скорп знает, наверное, знают все?

— Ну вот, раз уж мы с этим разобрались… есть ли кто-нибудь на примете в данный момент? — У Скорпиуса хулигански поблескивают глаза. Почему все Малфои всегда такие дьявольски самоуверенные?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что не могу упустить такую возможность задразнить тебя до полусмерти, само собой. — Он ухмыляется, хватает с полки детектор лжи и машет им в мою сторону.

— Давай же, признавайся, Ал.

Я уворачиваюсь от продолговатого серебристого прибора.

— Он что, на самом деле работает?

Скорпиус пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Давай, Ал, скажи мне. Тебе нравится кто-нибудь с нашего курса?

Я закатываю глаза.

— Нет.

— Готов поспорить, что да. Ставлю на то, что тебе нравится Генрих какеготамдальше, этот чувак с Рейвенкло. Давай, я же тебе рассказал про меня и Серену Голдстафф. Это будет прикольно, Ал, не занудствуй.

— Мне никто не нравится.

Проклятый прибор в руках у Скорпиуса начинает вибрировать.

— Вау! Он-таки работает! И тебе правда кто-то нравится! Это Патрик? А что скажешь насчет Конрада Митчелла?

Детектор у него в руке неподвижен, несмотря на то, что он размахивает им как сумасшедший. Я кошусь на прибор и даже дышу с опаской, — как бы он снова не ожил.

— Положи его, Скорп. Это не смешно.

Он гримасничает, но кладет детектор обратно на полку.

— Ну хорошо, но тебе вообще-то нужно с кем-то об этом поговорить. Ты всегда такой скрытный. О, я придумал, тебе нужно поговорить с моим отцом! — у Скорпиуса заразительная улыбка, но на этот раз я далек от того, чтобы находить это все занимательным.

— Он может помочь тебе мужским советом. Как знакомиться, и вообще. Он даже может тебе рассказать, как… уф, нет, на самом деле это отвратительно.

— Все, заткнись. Мне не нужно разговаривать с твоим отцом. Я и так знаю множество геев, если уж мне будет нужен совет. — Я слишком поздно вспоминаю, что детектор лжи лежит неподалеку, но он остается неподвижен.

— Ты знаешь? Кого?

— Это тебя не касается. Просто хватит об этом, окей? И не говори никому в школе.

— Ну конечно, не скажу. Ты что думаешь, я идиот.

— И не говори своему отцу.

— Я не скажу. Но, честно говоря, это был бы совсем не худший вариант. Отец… он на самом деле классный.

Он бросает на меня взгляд из-под челки.

— Ты не так уж сильно злишься, правда?

— Нет.

Детектор лжи на полке громко жужжит, и даже я не могу удержаться от смеха при виде лица Скорпа.

— Давай на этом закончим, ладно? Ты собирался мне новую метлу показать? «Аврору»?

— О-о-о, «Аврора», она красотка, Ал! Ты должен ее увидеть. Пошли.

3

 

Ну конечно же, я понимаю, что происходит. Я не идиот, вопреки тому, что мой сын может сказать вам, будучи не в духе. И я прекрасно знаю, что еще привлекателен для молодых мужчин. В любимом клубе я часто ловлю на себе их взгляды… и, весьма и весьма нередко, позволяю им кое-что большее, чем просто смотреть. Однако несколько труднее оказалось переварить тот факт, что и друзья Скорпиуса уже достаточно повзрослели, чтобы смотреть на меня подобным образом. Достаточно, чтобы заинтриговать меня, когда они так смотрят.

Альбус Поттер. О-хо-хо, ну какой же лакомый кусочек. Тот же пристальный взгляд, те же капризные, иссиня-черные волосы, что у отца, хотя сын, похоже, хотя бы является обладателем расчески и знания, как ею пользоваться. Но остальное… весьма, весьма отличается.

Лицо Альбуса мягкое, оно притягивает и радует взгляд. Не то что у его отца: выступающий подбородок и гневно сдвинутые брови. Альбус позволяет волосам падать свободно и смотрит из-под них на жизнь с любопытством. Его щеки залиты румянцем, наверное, не меньше пятидесяти процентов всего времени, а глаза слишком, ох, слишком его выдают, при такой-то чувствительности.

Думаю, дружба со Скорпиусом (каким бы засранцем тот ни бывал временами) в самом деле пойдет Альбусу на пользу. Скорпиус ко всему относится просто, мир его не обескураживает. Альбус наблюдает за его нелепыми проделками и бахвальством с легкой улыбкой. Некоторое время назад я любопытствовал, не влюблен ли Альбус слегка в моего сына, но похоже, это не тот случай. Вместо этого оказалось, что он неравнодушен ко мне. Не буду отрицать, это приятно — видеть, как он заикается, не в состоянии связать два слова в предложении и вообще делать что-нибудь, кроме как стрелять своими красивыми широко распахнутыми глазами в моем направлении и неосознанно посылать страстные мольбы.

Как же он на меня смотрит. Как этот взгляд отличается от мрачных или презрительных взглядов его чертова отца. Даже теперь, когда наши пути изредка пересекаются, именно Поттер ответственен за чуть ощутимые нотки неприязни в нашем, в общем, вполне цивилизованном общении. А вот Альбус меня уважает, это видно. Он в состоянии оценить и положение нашей семьи, и красивые вещи, которыми мы себя окружаем, и естественность наших прекрасных манер. Конечно, мальчик уважает меня, как и любой, кто способен во всем этом разобраться. Но, кроме всего прочего, он меня хочет. И, признаюсь, это его чистое, мощное желание — желание семнадцатилетнего мальчишки, который вот-вот станет мужчиной, — довольно возбуждающая вещь.

Мне лучше было бы сегодня вечером запереть дверь ванной. Ладно, ладно, я знаю — ее нужно запереть. Но я не такой уж большой любитель делать то, что нужно. И вообще, как это так: Альбус, в своей очаровательной старомодной пижаме, прокрадется босиком по коридору и обнаружит, что путь забаррикадирован? Оставляю в двери щель, набираю в чашу чистой воды и смягчаю кожу на лице ароматным маслом. И жду.

Ждать не приходится долго. Я только готовлюсь поправить бритву на кожаном ремне — занятие всегда приятное, с успокаивающим ритмом, туда-сюда, — как слышу скрип двери в комнате Скорпиуса. Неуверенные шаги приближаются.

Трудно сдержать усмешку, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, но я придаю лицу совершенно нейтральное выражение и проверяю лезвие на зазубрины. Их нет, разумеется: я бережно забочусь о своих бритвенных принадлежностях, повреждениям взяться неоткуда, но мне приятен сам ритуал проверки.

Я люблю бриться вручную. Магия, конечно, чудо, решающее множество проблем, но искусство бритья — это что-то особенное, это исключение. Мне это искусство, разумеется, полностью подвластно. Я перенял его у отца. Помню, как замирал в предвкушении и восхищении, и сердце пропускало удар, когда он подносил к горлу коварное и опасное лезвие, и проводил по коже легко, почти небрежно. В те дни он был велик и недосягаем, и я должен был вести себя тише воды, ниже травы, чтобы меня не выгнали из комнаты.

Я пытался повторить это со Скорпиусом, когда ему было пять или шесть лет, разрешая смотреть из-под моего локтя, но ему быстро наскучивало, и он мчался прочь, неистощимый на хулиганские придумки. Он бреется с помощью магии — способ лентяев — и утверждает, что мой вариант старомоден, глупый мальчишка.

Так или иначе, в Альбусе, наблюдающем теперь за мной от дверного проема, есть что-то очаровательное. Я не подаю вида, что заметил его, но спустя минуту или две он неуверенно покашливает, и я оборачиваюсь, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Добрый вечер, Альбус.

— Здрасьте. Э-э-э… добрый вечер, мистер Малфой.

Он хорошо воспитан, отдаю Поттерам должное.

— Тебе нужна ванная комната? — тактично предлагаю вариант, чтобы помочь ему оправдать свое присутствие.

— Э-э-э… нет. Я просто… Я встал попить. И увидел свет, и подумал, не вы ли здесь… Я имею в виду…

Я молчу, позволяя ему запутаться в собственной сети.

Он замолкает, и затем:

— Вы всегда бреетесь таким способом?

Переводит взгляд с лезвия на мое лицо и обратно. Я киваю.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то это делал — я имею в виду, без магии.

Он такой серьезный, и щеки залиты румянцем, и опять в этой прелестной пижаме.

— Хочешь посмотреть?

На меня поднимается удивленный взгляд. Больше всего Альбус напоминает ребенка, которому протянули угощение. Но губы у него пухлые, чувственные. Созданные для поцелуев. Для того, чтобы в них впиваться.

— Можно? — Голос у него более низкий, чем у его отца, но и более мягкий одновременно.

— Разумеется. — я указываю на невысокую скамеечку рядом с ванной. — Садись.

Начинаю сначала, опять втирая в щеки и подбородок увлажняющее масло.

— Это чтобы смягчить кожу. — Я доволен своим отражением в зеркале. Одно из самых больших преимуществ рода Малфоев — то, как нас щадит возраст. — Теперь правим лезвие. — Я натягиваю кожаный ремень, беру лезвие и провожу длинными, плавными движениями по всей длине. — Это выравнивает лезвие, позволяет избавиться от крошечных зазубрин, которые могли остаться от прошлого бритья. Лезвие должно быть настолько острым и прямым, насколько возможно.

— А вы не боитесь порезаться?

Огромные глаза блестят из-под челки. Удивительно, что он вообще дар речи не утратил.

— Нет. — Улыбаюсь ему мельком.

Его глаза прикованы к движению моей руки, следуют за ней взад-вперед. — Почему вы с этим заморачиваетесь? Я имею в виду, вместо того, чтобы просто использовать магию.

— Так лучше. — Я делаю последнее движение лезвием по кожаному ремню, затем осматриваю свое лицо в зеркале. — Ты знаешь, какие ощущения на коже после того, как ты убрал утреннюю щетину с помощью магии?

Он кивает.

— Так несравнимо мягче и нежнее. — Я даю ему какое-то время, чтобы он смог как следует вообразить это ощущение. — Стоит один раз побриться как следует, и никогда уже не захочешь делать это по-старому.

Он трогает щетину у себя на подбородке.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Я начинаю брить левую щеку, сначала ближе к уху, почти до боли натягивая кожу, прежде чем дать лезвию по ней скользнуть. Мерлин, оно невообразимо острое. Прищуриваюсь, напоминая себе о необходимости сконцентрироваться.

— Кроме того, это тренирует концентрацию. Нужно внимательно смотреть, что ты делаешь. Делать все медленно. Никогда не допускать ошибок. — Я говорю отрывисто, продолжая бриться рассчитанными движениями в промежутках между словами. — Опасность этого способа… привлекательна для меня. Если рука дрогнет… — Мне нет необходимости заканчивать это предложение.

Альбус смотрит во все глаза. Он сидит, как хороший мальчик, тихо и неподвижно, боясь меня отвлечь. Я чувствую его взгляд, ощупывающий меня, наблюдающий за лезвием, целующим мою кожу. Изо всех сил слежу за твердостью рук.

— И должен признать, когда каждое утро приставляешь к горлу заточенное стальное лезвие, это здорово напоминает тебе, что ты жив. — Делаю паузу, чтобы усмехнуться, хотя на самом деле я не шучу.

— Вы и каждое утро это делаете? — спрашивает он тихо.

Пожимаю плечами.

— Иногда да. Но я предпочитаю бриться вечером. Это более… интимно. — Я встречаюсь с собой глазами в зеркале. Радужки серебрятся в приглушенном свете, значки темные и огромные. К моему удивлению, у основания позвоночника начинают зарождаться волны удовольствия.

— Вы не против, что я здесь? — Он прикусывает эту свою неприлично пухлую нижнюю губу.

— Нисколько.

— Потому что я могу уйти, если…

— Останься. — Я заканчиваю бритье слева и поворачиваюсь к нему. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Он выдыхает и замирает опять. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот ерзающий, запинающийся молодой человек способен на такую неподвижность?

— Это расслабляет — то, что ты смотришь, — говорю.

— Я стараюсь вас не отвлекать. — Он чуть ерзает на скамейке. — Мне все кажется, что если я внезапно дернусь, вы можете…

Я смеюсь, и он тоже. Такой приятный звук, робкий и милый.

— Все в порядке. Ты меня не отвлекаешь. На самом деле, почему бы тебе не помочь?

Клянусь, я и сам не подозревал, что собираюсь это сказать, пока не услышал эту фразу, слетевшую с языка.

— Мне? — Брови у него уползли вверх, теперь их вообще не видно из-под челки.

— Почему бы и нет? Если ты, конечно, не против…

Драко. Что ты, мать твою, творишь?

— А что мне делать? — Глаза у него огромные, как у домашнего эльфа.

— Иди сюда.

Он не трусливого десятка, надо отдать ему должное. Он уже на ногах и стоит возле чаши с водой, прежде, чем я успеваю додумать мысль о том, какой я идиот.

— Возьми бритву.

Всеблагой Мерлин, это сын Гарри Поттера.

— Не пугайся так сильно. Мы вместе это сделаем.

Сын Главного аврора.

— Видишь вот тут щетину? По всей линии скулы?

Лучший друг Скорпиуса.

— Мы просто проведем лезвием бритвы вдоль нее, сверху вниз.

Ему семнадцать.

— Хорошо, держи спокойно. Не нажимай слишком сильно.

Руки, которые я направляю, горячие. Пальцы у него крепкие и сильные, с интригующими мозолями на ладонях. Они немного подрагивают.

— Просто… дай ему скользить.

И мои, возможно, тоже.

— Да, так. И теперь здесь, возле уха.

Он так хорошо пахнет. Он стоит совсем близко ко мне, лицом к лицу, наши колени почти соприкасаются. Лицо у него открытое и нежное, как у мальчика, но пахнет он как мужчина. Как мужчина, который работал на воздухе, и вспотел, и весь разгорячен, и совершенно созрел для душа. Как мужчина, член которого наливался постепенно, и теперь тверд и стоит вертикально; яйца которого напряжены до боли. Как мужчина, который мечтает сбросить напряжение, притираясь грубо, грязно к заднице другого мужчины. Как мужчина, который больше всего нуждается в том, чтобы его завалили и трахали, медленно, томительно и размеренно, пока он не начнет умолять, чтобы ему разрешили кончить. Вот так вот пахнет сын Гарри Поттера, Мерлин помоги мне.

— Да, так. Теперь снизу. — Я запрокидываю голову, обнажая горло. Я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны. Я видел в зеркале.

Его дыхание сбилось, я чувствую кожей горячие влажные прикосновения воздуха.

В доме так тихо. Я практически шепчу.

— У тебя отлично получается. Твои руки для этого созданы. Помощь тебе вовсе не требуется.

Это очень странно, вот так вот доверять Поттеру. Странно, и невероятно возбуждает.

Откидываю голову еще дальше назад, подставляю ему горло, и слышу какой-то звук, вырывающийся у него из рта, что-то, похожее на стон.

— Просто позволь лезвию скользить. Оно такое острое, что в буквальном смысле движется само. — Я все еще контролирую ситуацию, управляя нашими руками в промежутках между репликами, но, Мерлин свидетель, если бы он захотел, он мог бы просто вонзить лезвие мне в горло. Я бы даже не сразу это почувствовал, пока не начала бы литься кровь… Я мог бы умереть прямо здесь, сейчас, в этой теплой, залитой мягким светом комнате, пачкая кровью пол, и сын моего врага стоял бы надо мной, смотрел и смеялся.

Но вместо этого пульс продолжает биться, снова и снова. Наши руки двигаются синхронно, пальцы соприкасаются, Поттер и Малфой напряженно трудятся над общей задачей. Похоже, я выживу и увижу новый день. Это хорошо, потому что я еще не вполне закончил извлекать преимущества из всего того, что жизнь имеет мне предложить. Я планирую утолять жажду, черпая из колодца удовольствий, еще долгие, долгие годы.

— М-м-м. С Адамовым яблоком всегда непросто. Тут я сам. — Заканчиваю бритье несколькими точными движениями и откладываю лезвие, наслаждаясь ощущением свежевыбритой кожи. Быстро ополаскиваю лицо чистой водой, немного поморщившись от внезапной прохлады.

Альбус наблюдает за мной, будто прирос к месту. Губы полуоткрыты, глаза блуждают по моему лицу. Я всегда почти сразу начинаю тосковать по прикосновениям лезвия, когда бритье закончено; а сейчас возбуждение, связанное с двойной рискованностью всего предприятия, не дает мне покоя. Дьявол внутри меня поднимает голову, требуя забрать себе эту соблазнительную невинность, заглотить ее без остатка. Я слушаю его взбудораженный шепот, потом снова беру мальчика за руку и подношу его пальцы к своему лицу.

— Вот, почувствуй.

Его прикосновение робкое, неуверенное. Но пальцы теплые, и когда они проводят по моей щеке, каждый нерв отзывается восторгом удовольствия.

— Ух ты. — Голос у него хриплый и изумленный.

Мне смешно, но я не хочу разряжать напряжение момента.

— Охуеть как гладко. — Он чуть отступает. — Ой, простите, мистер Малфой, я выругался случайно.

На этот раз удержаться от улыбки невозможно.

— Все нормально, Альбус. Не обязательно так уж следить за своей речью, когда мы только вдвоем.

Он кивает, немного удивленный. Я провожу его пальцами по линии подбородка, затем тяну его руку ко рту. Позволяю ему нежно трогать мою нижнюю губу и смотрю, как его глаза утрачивают осмысленное выражение. Не понимаю, что на меня нашло. Этот мальчик, этот сын Поттера, непостижимым образом заставляет меня отбросить все разумные предосторожности.

Шепчу ему прямо в ухо, четко выговаривая слова:

— Завтра вечером, если ты снова придешь…

Воздух в комнате сгущается от напряжения, от наполняющих его возможностей. Я снова чувствую, как пахнет Альбус. Чувствую его желание.

— Я могу показать тебе больше. — Я останавливаюсь, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Чтобы убедиться, что мы оба понимаем, что именно я предлагаю.

— Есть… много всяких других вещей, которым я могу тебя научить. Я могу показать тебе все, что ты хочешь узнать.

У него вырывается еще один короткий стон.

— О боги. Да, я бы хотел.

— Ты бы хотел? Ты в этом уверен? Это… я бы сказал, рискованно. Может быть, тебе не стоит в это ввязываться.

— Я не боюсь. — Голос у него срывается. Мерлин, он совсем, совсем юн. О чем я вообще думаю? Брови мои сходятся на переносице, но он продолжает, и голос теперь гораздо тверже. — Я хочу. Я приду, ладно? — это звучит так, словно он убеждает сам себя. — Я обязательно буду здесь.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но я его останавливаю, прикасаясь к плечу, там, где перекатываются твердые мускулы, напоминая о том, что он уже не просто мальчик.

— Альбус.

Какие зеленые у него глаза.

— Ты не обязан приходить. Если ты не уверен. Никакой проблемы нет.

Я могу видеть, как движется его Адамово яблоко в гортани.

— Но если ты все-таки придешь… Тогда, что ж… Тогда будем считать, что ты готов учиться. Не приходи, если действительно не хочешь этого.

На какое-то мгновение он закрывает глаза и крепко сжимает губы. Потом эти глаза с густыми темными ресницами встречаются с моими.

— Вы сказали, что опасность заставляет чувствовать себя живым.

Я молча киваю, ожидая продолжения.

— Я тоже хочу чувствовать себя живым. Спокойной ночи, мистер Малфой. Хороших вам снов.

Мощная волна влечения проходит по всему моему телу, такая сильная, что она шокирует меня. Клянусь, он даже не подозревает, насколько он совершенен, как невозможно желанен.

Единственное, о чем я теперь могу думать, то, что поет у меня в крови — это уверенность, что я должен взять его и сделаю это.

И в то же время я задаю себе вопрос, не очередной ли это способ поднести лезвие к своему горлу.

4

 

Следующий день проходит в каком-то тумане. За завтраком мистер Малфой отсутствует, и я испытываю огромное облегчение. Совершенно не представляю, как бы я смог вести себя естественно в присутствии Скорпиуса. И так он постоянно спрашивает меня, что происходит, не заболел ли я, и еще кучу вещей, про которые я просто не понимаю, что отвечать.

Со мной все в порядке. Я просто до одурения хочу твоего отца. Думаю, сегодня вечером, когда ты заснешь, я с ним встречусь. Думаю, он собирается…

Что? Я думаю, он собирается… ой, ладно тебе, Альбус, ты можешь по крайней мере подумать об этом, даже если ты не в состоянии это произнести. Я думаю, он собирается… трахнуть меня? Именно это и происходит, ведь так?

Мерлин, ну конечно этого просто не может быть… Я имею в виду, это отец Скорпиуса, это о нем мы говорим. Это же все равно, как если бы мой отец трахал… я не знаю, Айрис с моего курса, или что-то в этом роде. Этого просто никаким образом быть не может. Мне, наверное, все это пригрезилось, от начала до конца. Как папа и говорит, меня порой заносит не в ту степь, это все мое воображение.

Можно подумать, мистер Малфой вообще посмотрел бы в мою сторону. Он такой привлекательный, и готов поспорить… Готов поспорить, он был со столькими мужчинами. Он, скорее всего, ходит в клубы, и может там подцепить кого угодно, любого, кого захочет. И скорее всего, приводит всех, кого подцепит, сюда, и целые ночи проводит, трахая их, и трахая, и…

— Мерлиновы сиськи, Ал, да что такое с тобой сегодня? — Скорпиус стоит надо мной, руки в боки. Похоже, я опять немного замечтался.

— П-прости. Что ты говорил?

— Я только хочу узнать, закончил ли ты притворяться, что ешь, или будешь гонять эту несчастную бриошь по тарелке еще полчаса?

Я засовываю сладкую булочку в рот в два укуса и, давясь, старательно проглатываю.

— Все, закончил. Подожди, сейчас запью, и я готов.

— Как насчет пройтись по магазинам сегодня? У меня еще осталась куча денег от бабушкиного подарка.

— Ага, здорово. Мне нужны новые перья.

— Окей. Оставлю записку отцу, просто на всякий случай, но он ушел по делам. Скорее всего, до поздней ночи не вернется. Подозреваю, что он любитель сочетать дела с удовольствиями, соображаешь, о чем я?

Сок попадает не в то горло, я кашляю и плююсь, хватая воздух ртом. Скорпиус с энтузиазмом колотит меня по спине.

— Ну ты даешь, Ал! Не смей умирать у меня в гостях! У «Пророка» будет настоящий праздник: «Сын Избранного коварно убит наследником Малфоев!»

— Хватит! Стоп! Я в порядке! — Вытираю сок со своей рубашки, морщась при виде пятен. Мерлин, я идиот. Как я мог вообще подумать, что мистер Малфой заинтересуется мной?

— Ну, пошли тогда. Если мы поторопимся, можно успеть на Диагон-аллею до столпотворения. Я положил глаз на пару ботинок из драконьей кожи.

К счастью, в суете Диагон-аллеи моя полная неспособность сконцентрироваться гораздо меньше бросается в глаза. Там слишком много всего интересного, и Скорпиус, поскольку он у нас немножко сорока, быстро забывает о своих поддразниваниях. Вместо этого он мечется из одного магазина в другой, устилая свой путь галеонами. Я выбираю перья, а потом опять погружаюсь в свои мысли, плетясь в хвосте у Скорпиуса среди толпы увлеченных покупателей.

Мы присаживаемся пообедать, и я понимаю, что голоден, после такого-то рассеянного завтрака. Горячий пирог от Монтегю, покрытый золотистой корочкой, с одуряющее пахнущей начинкой, успокаивает бурчащий желудок. Я на минуту закрываю глаза, наевшийся, сонный. И, разумеется, получаю пинок по голени острым мыском ботинка.

— Кончай засыпать.

— Я не засыпаю. Просто…

Я вспоминаю. Вспоминаю, как он выглядел, обнаженный до пояса, такое твердое, такое мужское тело. Как его рука лежала на моей, как он водил моей рукой по своему лицу.

О, боги. Хотел бы я… Хотел бы я, чтобы уже был вечер. Нет, дьявол — я хотел бы, чтобы я вовсе не приезжал в гости к Скорпу. Более же всего я хотел бы каким-то образом остаться один, где-нибудь, где можно будет расстегнуть джинсы и сбросить немного это стягивающее низ живота напряжение. Наверное, подрочить надо как минимум дважды, чтобы приглушить его остроту. Первый раз быстро и грубо, так, будто мне грозит смерть, если я не кончу сейчас, вот прямо сейчас. И второй раз — томительно медленно, давая себе время припомнить все, каждое его слово.

Но если ты все-таки придешь…

Господи. Что я ему сказал? Как я вообще наберусь смелости пойти и с ним встретиться, думая… надеясь…

Если ты все-таки придешь… Тогда, что ж…

Глаза у него потемнели, и были такие… понимающие. Казалось, он может видеть все, что у меня внутри, вытащить наружу все мои скрытые мысли и желания. Я всегда старался быть хорошим — хорошим студентом, хорошим другом, хорошим сыном, — но внутри меня прячется что-то, что хочет быть… да, плохим, и мистер Малфой это увидел, и он меня за это не ненавидит… он тоже этого хочет.

Тогда будем считать, что ты готов.

Желание поворачивается у меня в животе, как нож, с губ слетает короткий стон, а вслед за этим еще один пинок в голень возвращает меня обратно в шумное, переполненное кафе.

— Эй. Я покажу тебе кое-что, что тебя разбудит. — Скорпиус поднимает меня на ноги и тащит по направлению к Гринготтсу.

Я моргаю, завидев высокие мраморные колонны.

— Ну что, наконец кончились деньги?

— Нет, мы не в банк идем. — Скорпиус закатывает глаза.

— Куда же, в таком случае?

Он быстро осматривается, а затем ныряет в узкий проход, ведущий к Ноктюрн-аллее.

— Скорпиус! Ты шутишь?

— Я только хочу купить немного паслена. Это займет всего минуту. — Он шагает быстро, увлекая нас в глубину извилистого переулка.

— Вот дерьмо! — Мне удается его затормозить. Здесь ужасно дурно пахнет, запах этот доносится из маленького покосившегося магазинчика, перед которым висят на крюках чьи-то сушеные головы. — Это место для фриков. Почему бы нам не пойти в «Слизень и Джиггер»?

— Потому что, дурья башка, они не продают паслен! Но он нужен для множества зелий. Ты что, боишься?

Крохотная ссохшаяся ведьма с корзинкой чего-то, что больше всего напоминает живых угрей, пялится на нас. Ее отвисшая челюсть жутковато ходит ходуном, пока она ковыляет мимо.

— Нет.

— Потому что если ты боишься, я сам схожу.

— Я не боюсь! Но мой отец, у него будут неприятности, если меня застукают в районе…

Три вещи происходят одновременно: рука в перчатке тяжело опускается на мое плечо, другая рука хватает за плечо Скорпа, и я подскакиваю вверх на целый фут. И… кто-то вскрикивает. Может быть, я, а может, и нет. В аллее совсем темно, и я несколько напряжен, да.

— Не только у твоего отца будут неприятности, если ты начнешь посещать подобные места, Альбус.

— Отец! Что ты тут делаешь? — Скорпиус злится, серые глаза мечут молнии, он выкручивает свое плечо из крепкой хватки мистера Малфоя. Рука с моего плеча исчезает, отец Скорпа поворачивается к нему, и я чувствую наконец, что могу выдохнуть.

— Я задам тебе в точности этот же вопрос, Скорпиус. Что ты, по-твоему, здесь делаешь?

— Покупки. — Скорпиус капризно надувает нижнюю губу.

— Да неужто? Я подозреваю, ты не туда свернул. Потому что все магазины, которые могут тебе понадобиться, находятся вон там, на Диагон-аллее.

Скорпиус сердито вздергивает подбородок. Было бы даже забавно наблюдать за их разборкой с отцом, если бы не серьезность, с которой два одинаково злющих лица уставились друг на друга. Честно говоря, мистера Малфоя недолго и испугаться. Он сжал зубы, а в глазах нет и следа тех веселых искорок, которые, как я видел — как я думал, что видел — танцевали там прошлой ночью.

— Это мое дело, куда я хожу за покупками.

— Это очень даже мое дело, и тебе стоит это понять, если ты не хочешь, чтобы твои карманные деньги серьезно пострадали.

— Ты обходишься со мной, как с пятилетним!

— Я обхожусь с тобой, как с моим сыном, которого я люблю, и которому угрожает опасность стать испорченным, безрассудным паршивцем, если ему не напоминать время от времени, что ему есть что терять.

— О, да ради Мерлина, отец, — шипит Скорпиус. — Я знаю, чем ты сам занимался, когда тебе было семнадцать. Явно не покупкой невинных ингредиентов для зелий.

— Довольно. Я поговорю с тобой, когда вернусь домой.

— Угу, и когда же ты вернешься? Когда надоест предлагать направо и налево свою задницу…

— Скорпиус. — Его голос как нож, холодное лезвие, скользящее по коже, заставляющее поежиться; одно неверное движение, и оно пронзит тебя до самых ребер.

Скорпиус опускает взгляд. Он явно понимает, что зашел слишком далеко.

— Извини.

Мистер Малфой снова кладет руку Скорпу на плечо и легонько сжимает:

— Сюда.

Он выводит нас обратно, на привычную булыжную мостовую Диагон-аллеи.

— Ну что, я могу быть уверен, что ты закончишь свои дела без подобных инцидентов?

Скорпиус кивает. Губы все еще поджаты, но он явно растерял свой запал.

Отец приобнимает его, и на секунду его губы касаются лба Скорпиуса.

— Поговорим позже. Может быть, завтра. Сегодня вечером у меня и правда дела.

Мне показалось, или он бросил мимолетный взгляд в мою сторону?

— Удачных вам покупок. — Быстрым движением палочки он стряхивает попавшую на мантию пыль. Вне всякого сомнения, мантия сшита на заказ, — она сидит превосходно, плотно обхватывая талию и развеваясь от бедер.

Он встречается со мной взглядом, и я осознаю, что он засек, как я пялюсь. Снова.

— Альбус.

В горле пересохло.

Его брови сходятся на переносице, но потом он видит мое напряжение, и лицо его смягчается.

— Не позволяй моему сыну сбить тебя с пути истинного.

Качаю головой.

— Не позволю, сэр.

Он улыбается и взбегает по ступенькам Гринготтса, мантия развевается в движении. Возможно, это только мое извращенное воображение, он не мог сказать это вслух — но кажется, будто в воздухе повисли слова «это моя прерогатива».

5

 

Уже поздно, очень поздно, но сна ни в одном глазу. Скорп сегодня так долго не мог заснуть. Он продолжал трепаться про свои новые ботинки, и про Серену, на которую он серьезно запал, и потом опять про то, что его отец на самом деле классный, и я не должен думать о нем плохо только потому, что порой он бывает немного строг или занудствует.

— Он был замешан в куче дурных вещей во время войны, понимаешь? Мой дед был на самом деле… Ладно, ты, скорее всего, знаешь, кем он был. В любом случае, мой отец хочет, чтобы у меня все было по-другому. И не забудь, что я сказал, насчет того, чтобы поговорить с ним, если надо спросить кого-то про парней, и все такое. В душе он хороший, слово даю.

До какого-то момента я даже не был уверен, что мистер Малфой — я не могу себя пересилить, даже внутренне, чтобы называть его Драко, достаточно вспомнить его сегодня, строгого, застегнутого на все пуговицы, — вернется домой. Он точно не возвращался к ужину, его не было и после, когда мы со Скорпом играли в «Магополию». И когда Скорп стащил для нас по бутылке пива из того буфета, отпирающие заклинания от которого ему якобы, по мнению отца, неизвестны. И потом еще по бутылке.

Я вообще-то обычно не пью, в крайнем случае бокал вина с пузырьками на Рождество, — не собираюсь говорить об этом Скорпиусу, но на самом деле я не очень люблю вкус алкоголя. Но сегодня вечером я был по-настоящему рад немного приглушить остроту восприятия и соскользнуть в успокаивающий мир размытых красок.

Но хмель моментально слетел и напряжение всех нервов в теле вернулось, когда мы готовились ко сну, и я услышал, как мистер Малфой разговаривает внизу, в холле, с домовыми эльфами и потом взбегает наверх легкими шагами.

Скорп наконец-то посапывает и присвистывает во сне, раскинувшись на своей кровати так, что одна рука свешивается через край. Задерживаю дыхание, пытаясь расслышать что-то еще, кроме этих звуков. Да. Вот оно. Течет вода, и кто-то негромко позвякивает предметами в ванной.

Не кто-то. Мистер Малфой.

Спускаю ногу с кровати и осторожно сажусь. Сердце колотится, как маленький барабан.

О господи. Медленно встаю, а ноги в буквальном смысле подкашиваются. Кажется, что до ванной целая миля пути и я должен добраться туда через озеро жидкой смолы. Я просто не справлюсь. Но каким-то образом я уже у двери ванной, она приоткрыта, и я вижу мистера Малфоя в зеркале, в одном полотенце, туго обернутом вокруг бедер. Мерлин и Моргана. Он только что из душа, волосы мокрые и зачесаны назад, а в ванной жарко и влажно, и клубы пара лижут ноги. Он прекрасен, как греческая статуя, абсолютный предел мечтаний, и он откладывает в сторону лезвие и поворачивается ко мне, лицо торжественное и непроницаемое.

Делаю шаг внутрь, точнее, ноги сами делают его.

Свет в ванной приглушенный и интимный. Мистер Малфой ничего не говорит, но обводит палочкой периметр раковины. Он очищает ее от остатков волос.

Черт.

— Вы уже закончили, — говорю растерянно. Черт, ну почему именно сегодня Скорп так долго не мог заснуть.

Он откладывает палочку и просто стоит там, свежевыбритая кожа почти мерцает в мягком свете. Она совершенна. Но я опоздал.

— Мне так жаль. — Рука сама взмывает вверх в жесте отчаяния. — Я хотел прийти раньше, но Скорп не спал, и…

Он ловит мою руку в воздухе и прижимает ее к моим губам, заставляя замолчать.

— Я и сам пришел поздно. — Капля воды с кончиков его волос сбегает по шее, прочерчивает линию на ключице. — Я пришел бы пораньше, но никак не мог вырваться.

Сердце у меня сейчас проломит ребра.

Он водит моей рукой так, будто она принадлежит ему. Подносит ее к своему лицу, к удивительно мягкой коже. Дает мне почувствовать этот нежный слой, который был скрыт, пока искусство управляться с лезвием не обнажило его.

В ванной комнате пахнет цветами лотоса. В прошлом году мы выращивали их на гербологии, их густой аромат всегда меня ошеломлял. Голова кружится от запаха, от горячего пара и от того, как его глаза пригвоздили меня к месту.

-Я думал, что смогу… посмотреть. — Мой голос звучит жалобно, как у ребенка. — Помочь вам снова.

-Не сегодня. Сегодняшний вечер — для другого.

Боги мои. У меня так стоит, что больно, и я абсолютно, абсолютно не понимаю, что я тут делаю, в этой ванной, с мужчиной, который… дьявол, он такой мужчина. Старый настолько, чтобы быть моим отцом, ни больше ни меньше. Мне страшно, и все же я тону, погружаюсь под воду с широко раскрытым ртом, и приветствую ее, когда она начинает заполнять меня.

Бритва опять у него в руке, и он — как он это называет? — правит лезвие, вжик-вжик, мягкий и гипнотический звук, который издает сталь, когда ею проводят по кожаному ремню.

Я не знаю, что делать, поэтому просто стою, неловко опустив руки, мечтая, чтобы у пижамы были карманы. Не очень понимаю, зачем он заостряет лезвие, ведь он уже побрился. А потом он открывает бутыль с маслом для бритья, растирает небольшое количество в ладонях и делает шаг ко мне, и внезапно я понимаю, зачем.

Он берет мое лицо в ладони и водит пальцами по колючей щетине, исследуя его контуры. Ароматное масло делает прикосновения шелковыми. Пальцы у него крепкие и сильные, они цепляют щетину, щекочут и дразнят, пока каждый дюйм не пропитывается маслом. Я смотрю ему в лицо, а потом просто закрываю глаза, потому что сил никаких нет.

Он гладит скулы и горло, руки уверенные и властные, а затем они исчезают, и я слышу резкий хлопок. Распахиваю глаза и вижу его палочку, направленную на дверь, которая только что захлопнулась с недвусмысленным щелчком.

— Что? Я не… — Внезапно паникую.

Он меняет палочку на бритву и вертит ее в руках.

— Что ты не?

— Я… я… не знаю.

— Ты не знаешь, готов ли? А я говорил тебе, разве нет, Альбус? Я говорил тебе не приходить, если ты не готов.

Он снова раскрывает бритву и держит ее на ладони, просто показывая мне, демонстрируя ту власть, которой обладает. Голос у него тихий и спокойный, но в нем чувствуется напряжение.

— Иди сюда.

Он слегка разводит руки, как для объятия. Вызов? Или приглашение. Абрис этой жутковатой старой татуировки проступает на его руке, зловещий и… чем-то необъяснимо притягательный. Я чувствую… о боги, я не знаю. Часть меня понимает, что это идиотизм. Я должен сказать ему, что ухожу. Чтобы он меня выпустил. Но внутри меня искрится и рвется наружу что-то другое, и я не хочу останавливаться.

Делаю шаг к нему вплотную. Я чувствую жар его кожи. Могу рассмотреть мимические морщинки вокруг глаз и каждую из его бледных ресниц отдельно.

— Снимай верх.

Голос у него резкий и уверенный, но на правой щеке подергивается мускул.

Руки сами собой тянутся к пижамным пуговицам. Я всегда воображал, что в мой первый раз, когда это случится, кто-то будет расстегивать мои пуговицы, возможно, перемежая действие поцелуями, и будет улыбаться, когда все-таки сумеет стянуть с меня рубашку.

Он смотрит неотрывно, свысока, предвкушая. Пальцы у меня неловко путаются в петлях, а он просто стоит и выжидает. Я выпутываюсь из пижамной куртки, собирая остатки мужества для борьбы с робостью, накатывающей волной.

Он рассматривает меня совершенно бесстыдно, неторопливо, задерживается взглядом на сосках, прослеживает дорожку волос на животе, сбегающую вниз.

Он берет меня за подбородок и слегка поворачивает мою голову. Он смотрит на меня, как будто я… предмет мебели, который он надумал купить.

Ни разу в жизни я не был возбужден сильнее.

Глаза его поблескивают, цвет холодный серый, как лезвие. Они скользят по мне, по всему телу, волнующие и опасные, но не причиняют вреда. Говорю себе, что я в надежных руках. Или это так и должно ощущаться, ровно за секунду перед тем, как бритва соскользнет и вопьется в твое горло, рассекая артерии так же мягко, как если бы она входила в масло?

— Красота, — говорит он серьезно, низким голосом. Я слышу, как удивленное «о» вырывается у меня изо рта, а потом меня касается лезвие, и я уже не смею издать ни звука.

Это как сон… а может быть, это и есть сон. Тени колышутся, его руки движутся по моему лицу, и за каждым движением следует холодная ласка стали, такой острой, что я едва чувствую ее. Иногда она касается меня стремительно, так, что перехватывает дыхание, а иногда скользит невыносимо медленно, будто срезает волоски по одному. Пальцы у него такие умелые. Они уверенно наклоняют и поворачивают мою голову, и я дрейфую в каком-то странном внутреннем пространстве, растекаюсь по поверхности, тянусь и умоляю. Его тело совсем близко, мускулы рук и плечи в движении, то напряженные, то расслабленные. Когда волосы у него так зачесаны назад, лицо выглядит заостренным и алчущим. Можно протянуть руку и дотронуться до плеча, провести подушечками пальцев по выпуклому бицепсу. Я хотел бы вылизать там дорожку, наверх, к впадине горла, и вобрать губами кожу на ключице. Но просто стою, пока он методично обнажает мое лицо и его пальцы ласкают кожу, к которой никто еще не прикасался.

Я начинаю дрожать. Не знаю, сколько я еще выдержу. Не доверяю голосу, пытаюсь сказать ему это глазами, но его глаза, когда они встречаются с моими, непроницаемы. Он делает паузу, потом нежно пробегает подушечкой пальца по моим губам, раскрывая их, внимательно вглядываясь в мое лицо.

— Почти готово, Альбус.

Он сильнее натягивает кожу и несколькими движениями удаляет щетинки над губой. Полная тишина, только «скриб, скраб» лезвия и шум крови в ушах.

— Я мечтал это сделать.

Голос у него интимный, доверительный. Не могу до конца поверить, что он так внимателен ко мне. Зачем ему вообще?..

— Я застрял на самом нудном из всех возможных ужинов, и думать мог только о том, как вернусь домой, побреюсь, и затем… ты.

Сглатываю. Не могу удержаться. Бритва скользит по шее — я просто должен стоять смирно. Он тянет мою голову назад, полностью обнажая горло. Никогда не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым.

— Я сидел там с лордом Барраклоу, и с директором Святого Мунго, и с дюжиной других нудных мерзавцев, и улыбался, и кивал, и все это время, веришь ли, Альбус, под столом член у меня стоял, потому что думал я вот об этом.

Стон вырывается из моих губ, пока бритва осторожно обходит Адамово яблоко. Я не могу удержаться. Не могу стоять спокойно, просто не могу больше.

— Да, я думал о том, как буду держать тебя, вот так, и каким ты будешь… м-м-м… хорошим и послушным, и как ты мне позволишь это делать.

Это уже слишком. Я не могу… Он даже не смотрит как следует, что он делает. Он смотрит на мое лицо.

— Как ты позволишь мне делать все что угодно. Потому что ты позволишь, правда ведь, Альбус?

Ноги у меня трясутся. Бритва скользит по горлу, в одном волоске от яремной вены. Боги, боги. Я его хочу. Я дьявольски его хочу, я не могу стоять спокойно…

— Ты позволишь мне делать все, вообще все… что… угодно.

Бритва падает в раковину со стуком, его руки проводят по моему лицу, пальцы ищут шероховатости, взгляд суров, пока он проверяет каждый миллиметр. Наконец он удовлетворен результатом и отпускает меня, обмякшего от облегчения. Смахивает с меня кисточкой волосы, щекочет ею за ушами, и кошачья улыбка медленно растекается по его лицу.

Потом этот довольный, сытый взгляд истаивает, и я замираю, глядя прямо в глаза хищнику перед прыжком.

Когда он меня целует, губы у него невозможно мягкие, слегка влажные и пахнут цветами лотоса. В его движениях нешуточный голод, и я не могу ни дышать, ни сопротивляться. Я позволяю ему все, что он хочет, и он впивается в мой рот, жадно просовывает туда язык, потом хватает меня за задницу, подтаскивая еще ближе. В зеркале над умывальником мелькает наше отражение, и я издаю громкий стон прямо ему в рот, когда чувствую в первый раз, как жарко притирается к моему члену его твердый член. Даже через пижамные штаны это такое немыслимое блаженство, что в какой-то момент я думаю, что кончу прямо сейчас.

Еще несколько мучительных движений притирающихся друг к другу тел — и он отталкивает меня и стаскивает пижамные штаны, из которых с унизительным энтузиазмом выскакивает мой член. С его бедер тоже соскальзывает полотенце, и я вижу умопомрачительное зрелище: его эрекцию и ее отражение в зеркале. В раме, как произведение искусства — да и что она, если не это. На какое-то мгновение он замирает, демонстрируя себя, наслаждаясь моей реакцией. Могу только догадываться, что у меня с лицом, если я чувствую, как рот переполнился слюной. Член у него толстый и налит кровью — такой контраст и с бледной кожей, и с аккуратными волосами в паху. Я могу кончить просто от того, что смотрю на него.

Давлюсь слюной, и тогда он кладет обе руки мне на плечи, вынуждая опуститься на пол. Я так торможу, что даже не осознаю, чего он хочет, пока не оказываюсь на одном колене, а он делает шаг ко мне, подносит к лицу свой налившийся член. На краю щели набухает капелька и, пока я бездумно пялюсь, она переливается через край и сбегает по головке. Облизываю губы. Он крепко сжимает свой член рукой и проводит головкой по моим губам. Распахиваю их охотно, мечтая только о том, чтобы ощутить эту нежную, набухшую тяжесть на языке, но он продолжает обводить головкой контур губ, плоть по плоти, не отрывая от меня взгляда.

Другой рукой он гладит меня по лицу, и прикосновение пальцев к гладкой коже вызывает желание стонать в голос. Потом он медленно проводит по лицу членом. Это невозможно прекрасно.

— Альбус, Альбус, — говорит он тихо. — Какой же ты славный.

Он снова отводит мне волосы с лица, мягко прикасаясь членом к щеке, оставляя на ней след смазки, и я все-таки издаю этот стон, долгий и отчаянный.

— Такой хороший мальчик, — мурлычет он. — Просто пососи его, сделай это для меня. Немножко.

Я заглатываю его член с остервенением, наслаждаясь исходящим от него жаром, и странным горьковатым привкусом, и ощущением тяжести на языке. Хватаюсь за его бедра, чтобы удержаться и не упасть, и чувствую, как напрягаются его мускулы. Пытаясь взять глубже, я немедленно давлюсь и отчаянно кашляю. Беспокойно смотрю вверх, готовлюсь извиниться, но он улыбается, лицо у него смягчилось.

— Не торопись. В спешке нет необходимости.

Он запускает одну руку мне в волосы и медленно, нежно скользит у меня во рту, туда и обратно, не погружаясь глубоко.

— Ох, дьявол. — Смотрит на меня сверху вниз с непонятным выражением и закрывает глаза. — Проклятие.

Яички у него крепкие и покрыты тончайшим пухом, и боже, я так хочу их погладить, сжать. Не знаю, можно ли к ним прикоснуться. Я ничего не знаю. Он двигается в медленном, чувственном ритме, пропуская мои волосы сквозь пальцы, напряжение в его бедрах все усиливается, пока все жилы не натягиваются как струны. Откидываю голову назад, стремясь раствориться в этом моменте, отдать ему все до последнего. Внезапно рука тянет меня за волосы, и он отстраняется.

— Достаточно.

Боже мой. Неужели я что-то сделал неправильно? Мне казалось, он получает удовольствие.

Он смотрит вниз, на меня, зрачки у него расширены.

— Теперь потрогай себя.

Чувствую, как глаза у меня округляются.

— Я…

Он проводит рукой по своему члену, по всей длине.

— Вот так вот.

Я тоже обхватываю рукой свой член, дрожа от почти болезненного возбуждения.

Мистер Малфой снова проводит мне по лицу головкой, скользкой от моей же слюны.

— Теперь ласкай себя.

Дыхание у меня частое и сбивчивое. Неловко держу свой член в руке и не могу поднять глаза.

— Давай, давай, Альбус. Уж конечно ты умеешь дрочить.

Щеки горят. Двигаю рукой по всей длине, натягиваю кожу, обводя головку, вперед и назад, и снова.

Мистер Малфой стоит надо мной, расставив ноги. Он по-прежнему водит головкой мне по губам, и я обхватываю ее, посасывая. Не могу перестать издавать самые непристойные звуки.

Голос его звучит хрипло.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты без проблем можешь кончить и потом возбудиться снова?

Киваю.

— Скажи мне.

— Да.

— Тогда кончай. Сейчас.

Роняю голову. Яйца изнывают от напряжения.

— Но-но. Смотри на меня.

Я не могу.

— Смотри на меня, Альбус.

Он поднимает мне голову за подбородок и снова трется своим толстым, роскошным членом о мои губы. О превеликий Мерлин.

— Смотри на меня, когда кончаешь.

Я дрожу, дергаю свой член в безумном ритме и выплескиваюсь длинными струями на пол, выгибаясь и крича, пока мистер Малфой сжимает пальцами мой подбородок, с победной ухмылкой на лице.

6

 

Он не имеет совершенно никакого представления о том, как потрясающе выглядит. Скулящий от возбуждения участник самого развратного шоу из всех, что я видел за очень долгое время, с лицом в слюне и смазке, трахающий свою руку и дергающийся на полу. И он восхитительно робок, что, конечно, только добавляет ему привлекательности. Тело у него такое соблазнительное, что слюнки текут. Нетронутая кожа свежа и совершенна. У этого Поттера никаких идиотских шрамов, слава богам.

Я поднимаю его на ноги и прижимаюсь к вздрагивающему телу, чтобы еще немного насладиться вкусом этого рта. Он оказался точно таким сочным, как я и предвкушал. Чувствую на губах привкус моего собственного пива — будет о чем поговорить завтра со Скорпиусом, можете не сомневаться, — но сейчас можно не обращать внимания и сосредоточиться на удовольствии от этих полных губ и податливого языка. Такое немыслимое искушение — кончить в этот рот, глядя в прелестно округлившиеся глаза, но на уме у меня кое-что еще. Этому плану придется подождать до другого раза.

Краем глаза наблюдаю за нашим отражением в зеркале. Какое занимательное зрелище. Он раскраснелся и смущен, волосы напоминают всклокоченную шевелюру его отца. На меня он смотрит так, словно никогда не видел ничего настолько же невероятного. А я… Я выгляжу как человек, который следит за собой и делает это с удовольствием. Я выгляжу как тот, кто знает, чего хочет, и привык получать это. Провожу руками по его бокам и талии, по двум очаровательным ямочкам по обе стороны позвоночника. Слегка поворачиваю его, глядя через плечо, чтобы лучше видеть наше отражение. Мои руки хорошо смотрятся, когда просто замирают там, и когда спускаются вниз, обхватывая его задницу. Ну разве квиддич не чудо для ягодиц? Вижу, как затуманиваются его глаза, когда мои руки хватают и сжимают мускулистые половинки.

Он невероятно хорош, просто не верится. Не знаю, что я сделал такого, чтобы заслужить сына Поттера у себя на коленях. Но я, безусловно, воспользуюсь этим сполна. Я воспользуюсь им.

— Иди за мной.

Это не просьба. Беру палочку, открываю дверь и направляюсь к своей спальне, давая ему возможность полюбоваться моей собственной задницей идеальной формы. Слышу, как он шлепает за мной по коридору, будто щенок-переросток. Слава богу, что Скорпиус спит как убитый.

В моем святилище по углам мягко мерцают лампы. Глубоко вдыхаю ночной воздух, свободно проходящий через легкие занавески. Кровать, как обычно, девственно идеальна, застеленная тонким, молочно-белым льном, с горой туго набитых подушек. Мерлин, с каким же удовольствием я сейчас ее сомну.

Альбус неловко останавливается у двери, как будто сомневается, можно ли ему сюда, в комнату к взрослым. Да, его я тоже подомну под себя с не меньшим удовольствием. Что-то сжимается в груди при взгляде на его лицо, какое-то особенно мягкое и детское после того, как я его побрил. Возможно… Возможно, стоило бы отпустить его обратно в кроватку, прямо сейчас. В конце концов, он-то уже свое получил. Но потом взгляд падает на его обольстительный член, уже начинающий подниматься снова, тяжелый, в окружении темных волос. Мой член дергается при мысли обо всех тех вещах, которые я собираюсь сделать, и я приказываю, убрав улыбку с лица.

— На кровать.

Думаю, лучше напомнить нам обоим, кто тут главный. Он, похоже, не возражает — медленно, как во сне, подходит к кровати и забирается туда, растянувшись на покрывале, круглой задницей кверху. Я упиваюсь этим зрелищем. Поттер в моей постели. Сойти с ума, кто бы мог подумать? Садится, опершись на одну руку, робко ищет мой взгляд и тут же снова отводит глаза. Божественное сочетание смущения и юношеской грации. Волосы опять упали на лицо и выглядят так, будто их обладателя уже хорошенько оттрахали. Ну что же, я постараюсь, чтобы так оно и было.

Бросаю призывающее заклинание в сторону кабинета, и маленький флакон влетает мне в руку. Отвинчиваю крышку, наблюдая за его лицом.

— Ты же никогда раньше этого не делал, верно?

Даже не знаю, почему я так уверен, но я бы поставил на это все свое наследство. Наверное, дело в сочетании испуга и чистого, жгучего желания, которые написаны у него на лице. Когда я набираю в руку щедрую порцию из флакона, комнату наполняет знакомый запах специй.

Он мотает головой.

— Скажи это.

— Н-нет.

Улыбаюсь широко.

— Думаю, тебе понравится.

Он кивает, глаза у него огромные. Я тщательно размазываю лубрикант по своему члену. Специи в составе смеси оставляют ощущение легкого покалывания, и я непроизвольно поеживаюсь, обводя ладонью контуры головки.

— Думаю даже, ты это полюбишь.

Позволяю улыбке расползтись по лицу, когда присоединяюсь к нему на кровати. Наклоняюсь поцеловать его и замечаю с одобрением, как трогательно он раскрывает рот, как гордо стоит его член, под тем издевательским углом, который под силу только семнадцатилетнему мальчишке. Однако он вздрагивает, когда мои скользкие пальцы прикасаются к отверстию, так что я переключаюсь на член. Ну да, это-то ему нравится. Пышет жаром как печка, поджимает пальцы ног, подается навстречу моей руке. Мерлин, это конечно тоже удовольствие, но есть пределы мужскому терпению, и я давно оставил их позади.

Переворачиваю его на спину и делаю еще одну попытку подобраться к заднице. Я не груб, но действую решительно. На этот раз он постанывает и подается навстречу пальцам. Вход очень узкий, но лубрикант помогает скользнуть внутрь и увлажнить стенки ароматным составом. Знаю по опыту, как по-особенному ощущается эта смазка, какое разливается внутри тепло, как напрягаются все нервные окончания. Задница плотно обхватывает палец, а ее владелец издает множество разных звуков, жадных и жалких, судорожно сжимая руками простыни.

Пробую ввести второй палец, и звуки становятся еще более отчаянными. Дальнейшее ожидание уже подобно Круциатусу. Снова завладеваю его ртом, просунув язык глубоко, и давлю его вскрик, когда еще один палец добавляется к предыдущим. Проклятие, он такой узкий. Ладно, я считаю, иногда лучше делать что задумано — все может пойти на лад с настоящим членом. Грязный эротизм этого действа сам по себе изрядно заводит.

Мелькает мысль, что он, скорее всего, предпочел бы свой первый раз лицом к лицу. Плохо, ну ладно. Я уже более чем подумал о его интересах, и я намного, намного больше люблю брать партнера сзади. Ставлю его на четвереньки, не обращая внимания на то, как дрожат под пальцами его бедра, пристраиваюсь сзади.

Предвкушение перед тем, как погрузиться внутрь, — одно из самых больших удовольствий, и я коротко замираю, чтобы насладиться этим предвкушением сполна. Маленькая дырочка такая розовая, так плотно сжата. Он опирается на локти, задницей кверху, лицо зарыто в одну из моих подушек, и я понимаю, что не могу больше ждать ни секунды, я должен быть внутри немедленно. Пытаюсь проникнуть и встречаю жесткое сопротивление. Даже скольжение смазки не помогает справиться с напряжением его тела. Пытаюсь попробовать палец, но получается даже хуже, чем раньше.

— Альбус. Расслабься.

Ловлю себя на том, что использовал ту же интонацию, которую практикую со Скорпиусом, когда он не слушается.

Ответ приглушен подушкой.

— П..таюсь…

— Бояться совершенно нечего.

— Я знаю.

Он подается задницей мне навстречу, с эрекцией у него, вижу, все в порядке.

— Я хочу… Правда очень хочу… — Он будто задыхается.

Что мне тогда помогло, в первый раз? Не помню, это было так давно. И я не помню, чтобы кто-то сильно беспокоился, что я в тот момент чувствовал.

— Тебе нужно дышать. И сначала выталкивай меня.

Продолжаю продвигаться, сначала пальцем, ласкающим нежные стенки. Потом снова головкой члена, и на этот раз удается даже проникнуть на дюйм или около того, прежде чем все снова сжимается и он хватает ртом воздух. Пытаюсь застыть столбом на какое-то время, в надежде, что он сумеет снова расслабиться.

И через несколько мгновений почти теряю контроль от того, как он подо мной лежит, такой свежий, неиспорченный. Этот душераздирающий изгиб спины. Эти небесные ямочки, этот невозможно соблазнительный подъем ягодиц. Волосы, свисающие на лицо, и звуки, о, эти звуки. Было бы так легко наплевать на все и просто… взять то, что я хочу. То, что мне нужно. Я умираю от желания, его плоть уже обхватывает головку члена, и в эту секунду я с радостью отдал бы богатства Малфоев за то, чтобы просто придавить его к матрасу и трахать до потери сознания.

Но похоже, какие-то остатки совести у меня сохранились. Из подушки раздается звук, подозрительно напоминающий всхлипывание, и я со вздохом отстраняюсь, оставляя с таким трудом завоеванные дюймы.

— Мне очень жаль! — Он продолжает прятать лицо. — Я не хотел, чтобы…

Я глажу его по спине, по трогательным выступам лопаток.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо.

— Я буду стараться лучше! Просто попробуйте еще раз. Я могу…

— Альбус. — Передвигаюсь, чтобы поцеловать ямочки, одну, вторую. — Все в порядке. Ты хорошо справляешься.

— Но…

— Ш-ш-ш. Никаких разговоров.

Глажу его бока, узкие бедра. Член у него немного опал. Думаю, думаю изо всех сил. Я мог бы смазать его и трахнуть между бедер. Или вдоль по линии этой сказочной задницы. Я мог бы перевернуть его и кончить ему на лицо. Я мог бы…

Он вздрагивает оттого, что мои пальцы задевают соски, и подается ко мне снова, мускулы ягодиц напряжены, возле отверстия блестит смазка. Я подавляю рычание, которое готово вырваться из груди, а потом резко наклоняюсь и провожу по ложбинке языком. Все его тело напрягается. Хватаю его за бедра и всасываю губами кожу возле входа.

— О-о-о.

Тело его напряжено, но там, где сейчас мои губы, все мягкое, и теплое, и нежное. Я облизываюсь и потом очень ласково щекочу складочку кончиком языка. И в этот момент дикий, задушенный звук вырывается из этого сексуального рта, зарытого глубоко в мою подушку. Я лижу снова. Ощущается вкус корицы и мускатного ореха, от теплых специй слегка покалывает язык, но одновременно густой привкус мускуса наполняет рот слюной.

Буду откровенен — я вообще-то не очень большой любитель вылизывать задницы. Пару раз делал это, конечно, и на этом все. Не очень понимаю, в чем удовольствие засовывать туда язык, когда у меня есть член, более чем подходящий для того, чтобы оба участника процесса прекрасно провели время. Но если именно это позволит мне подарить Альбусу тот секс, который он не забудет до конца своей жизни — а на меньшее я и не рассчитываю — тогда, Мерлин, я готов.

Прижимаюсь теснее, раздвигаю его половинки и лижу, сначала всем языком, потом только кончиком. Альбус мечется на постели, голова с копной темных волос мотается из стороны в сторону.

— О мой бог. Что это вы делаете? Это так… о-о-о.

Останавливаюсь, чтобы ответить.

— Я готовлю тебя для меня. Для моего члена.

— О-о-о. О-о-о! — Это так прекрасно, этот ритм наслаждения, в котором он движется в ответ на движения моего рта.

— Сначала я трахну тебя языком, а потом…

— О, черт побери, о-о-о, дьявол!

Мой язык глубоко внутри. Никакого сопротивления он не встречает, я вкручиваюсь все глубже, глубже, так далеко, как могу. Потом выскальзываю и лижу у входа по кругу.

— Потом я трахну тебя, Альбус, — шепчу прямо в его сжимающееся отверстие. — Я покажу тебе, как это делается. В точности как обещал. — Язык ввинчивается в него снова, и он скулит, вцепившись в подушку.

Не могу не заметить, что у него опять каменный стояк, член почти прилип к животу. Еще шире раскрываю ягодицы и лижу долго, любовно, кружа языком и торжествуя от того, настолько он утратил контроль. Если он так отзывается на действия языка, что с ним будет, когда внутри окажется член? Чувствую какое-то нелепое возбуждение, которое намного превосходит по интенсивности ощущения от эрекции. Все мое тело целиком словно искрится от предвкушения.

Я продолжаю, пока у него не начинают трястись бедра, потом хватаю одну из подушек и даю ему возможность благодарно плюхнуться на нее. Прежде чем сесть, не могу удержаться от последнего поцелуя — звуки, которые он при этом издает, совершенно сводят с ума.

— О господи. — Он быстро и тяжело дышит. — Это было… Я и представить не мог…— Он поворачивается и смотрит на меня, выражение лица благоговейное. Я распределяю по своему члену еще одну порцию смазки. Это никогда лишним не бывает.

И на этот раз я хочу быть уверен.

Когда я кладу руку ему на поясницу и нажимаю пальцами другой руки у отверстия, он закрывает глаза, но на этот раз я чувствую, как он впускает меня внутрь. Потом мускулы немного сжимаются, выталкивая, а затем легко позволяют проскользнуть до самых костяшек. Он издает болезненный стон, но на лице написано блаженство.

— Да. Вот так хорошо, Альбус.

Его благодарная улыбка почти убивает меня. Как он может быть таким незащищенным? Разве он не понимает, насколько делается уязвим?

Я поворачиваю пальцы, совсем чуть-чуть, но это вызывает новый стон, полный мучительного желания. Мерлин. Я полностью слечу с катушек, если сейчас же не окажусь внутри. Я имею в виду — вот в эту самую секунду. Приподнимаю его бедра еще немного и засовываю под них дополнительную подушку. Смазка из его члена беззастенчиво капает на мое лучшее постельное белье. Раздвигаю ягодицы, толкаюсь в отверстие, и в этот раз… о, в этот раз Альбус подается назад, открывается по мере того, как я вдавливаюсь внутрь, медленно и целенаправленно. Там, внутри, все туго, и жарко, и тем не менее восхитительно податливо, и я проскальзываю на всю длину, на всю гребаную длину в его тело, и это так сладко, что почти причиняет боль.

Буквально шиплю от удовольствия. Я чувствую себя так, словно прождал этого полжизни. Огромным усилием воли удерживаю себя на месте, член глубоко внутри, в плену этого изумительного жара. Все мое тело в огне и дрожит от невозможного счастья быть первым, быть единственным, кто соединился с ним вот так.

Рот у него открыт. Он выглядит… почему-то он выглядит изумленным.

— Альбус.

— М-м-м.

Чувствую, как он сжимается вокруг меня, как его тело протестует против заполненности. Глажу его по бедру, кожа такая нежная.

— Альбус. У тебя отлично получается.

— М-м-м. — Он кивает — М-м-м, да, хорошо.

У меня мелькает мысль о том, что бы сказал его отец, если бы увидел своего дорогого сына вот в этот момент.

Я наклоняюсь над ним, ближе к уху.

— Я тебя сейчас буду трахать.

— О боже.

— Ты ведь этого хочешь, правда? Это то, чего ты ждал.

— Ох, боже мой, пожалуйста…

— Ты готов, ты совершенно готов. — Я заправляю ему волосы за ухо. Его лицо — я не могу подобрать слов. Экстатическое. Измученное. Смесь того и другого.

— Ты мечтал о ком-то вроде меня. О ком-то, кто сумеет тебя стреножить и преподать тебе урок.

— Н-н-н… — Пальцы его снова впиваются в подушку. Он толкается назад, его мускулы сжимаются и расслабляются, пытаясь контролировать глубину проникновения, но я придавливаю его к кровати.

— И ты запомнишь это на всю свою жизнь. Этот первый раз, когда тебя оттрахали.

— Че-е-ерт. — Это похоже на вырвавшееся рыдание.

— Скажи мне.

— М-м-м. Я? что?

— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь этого.

— О, дьявол, я хочу этого.

— Ты хочешь этого… очень сильно.

— Черт, да.

— Скажи мне.

— Я хочу этого... — Он вздыхает со всхлипом. — Я хочу. Так сильно. Так… Так сильно. Пожалуйста!

— Альбус. Ты такой хороший мальчик. — Я подаюсь назад, выходя почти полностью. Он опять сжимает кулаки и дрожит. — Ты это заслужил. Ты заслужил хороший трах. Да. И я тебе его подарю.

Я смотрю на него сверху вниз, надеясь навсегда сохранить это в памяти: то, как смотрится его прелестная голова на моей подушке, то, как ощущается подо мной его юное тело, сгорающее от желания. А затем я погружаюсь в него одним бесконечным, мягким движением. Он выгибает спину и вскрикивает, это крик удивления и страсти, и теперь я не могу ни остановиться, ни замедлиться — ни ради него, ни ради всех Поттеров в этом чертовом мире. Я вбиваюсь в него снова и снова, чуть медля на выходе, полностью отпуская себя на входе. Это горячо, и жестко, и глубоко, и реально, и так хорошо, так дьявольски хорошо — просто позволить себе наслаждаться его телом, брать то, что он предлагает так охотно, и давать ему то, о чем он молит так отчаянно.

Он совершенно теряет голову, невнятные звуки вырываются у него изо рта, пока тело из последних сил отзывается на чрезмерную стимуляцию. И этого все еще недостаточно. Мне нужен каждый дюйм его тела, я хочу завладеть им, сделать его моим.

Я тяну его вверх, вынуждая снова стать на колени и, двигаясь, прижимаю его еще ближе, проникаю еще глубже, ох, настолько глубже, черт, да…

Замедляюсь, потому что хочу еще раз прочувствовать все, пока оно не закончилось. Невозможно отвести взгляд от места сцепления наших тел, от того, как мой член врывается, распирает и растягивает плоть. Альбус подо мной, весь — мольба, его тело выгибается, голова откинута назад и болтается в ритме моих толчков. Пресвятой Мерлин, ну кто бы мог подумать, что сын Поттера просто создан для секса? Непостижимо, он буквально… отдает себя этому, целиком и полностью. Отдает себя мне.

Я протягиваю руку, чтобы сжать его член, и горячая, липкая головка идеально ложится в мою ладонь.

— Альбус.

Он стонет, влажный рот распахнут, глаза крепко зажмурены.

— Альбус, послушай меня. Ты любишь это, правда? Ты все что угодно ради этого сделаешь. Ради моего члена.

Движения его становятся хаотичными, из груди вырывается хриплое дыхание.

— Да. Да-да-да.

— Скажи мне, что ты ради этого сделаешь. — Замедляю движение руки, наслаждаясь разочарованными звуками, напряжением на его лице.

— О-о-о. Я… Все, что угодно. Я сделаю все, что угодно.

— Все, чего я хочу.

— Да. Все, что угодно. Можете делать со мной что хотите. Господи, пожалуйста.

Он умоляет так трогательно. Время ожидания вышло. Я властно хватаю его за бедра и насаживаю на себя с необузданной страстью. Я хочу, чтобы он почувствовал это в корнях волос, в пальцах и подошвах ног, почувствовал, как вселенная сжимается вокруг нас до тех пор, пока в мире не останется ничего, кроме моего члена, таранящего задницу Альбуса Поттера.

Я трахаю его так сильно, как вообще способен, с той нежной жесткостью, которая почти пугает меня, и, видит бог, он это ценит. Это его крики толкают меня за черту, они — и нечеловечески прекрасные спазмы его мышц, когда он кончает. Мой собственный оргазм взрывается серией вспышек, и я стискиваю Альбуса так, что на его коже завтра будут видны отпечатки пальцев. Яростное рычание собственника вырывается у меня из глотки, когда я изливаюсь в него. А потом я сижу на пятках и держу его на коленях, головой он обессиленно откидывается на мое плечо, последние отголоски оргазма стихают в моих объятиях.

Он мотает головой из стороны в сторону, и, похоже, хнычет. Глажу его по плечу, успокаивая. Все мое тело купается в тепле и блаженстве. Так чертовски хорошо сидеть с ним на руках, пока моя сперма вытекает у него из задницы и холодит бедро.

— Альбус, Альбус. Ты был так хорош.

Его грудь еще вздымается от последствий чрезмерного напряжения.

— О боги, это было… Боги.

— Тебе понравилось.

— О, да!

— Ты полюбил это.

Он издает короткий смешок на высоких тонах, потная спина трется о мою грудь.

— Ну, да.

Конечно, да.

Позволяю своим рукам еще раз пройтись по его бедрам, темные волоски щекочут ладони. Он не такой тощий, как некоторые мальчики его возраста, и через несколько минут я могу, держа его на коленях, ощутить неудобство, но пока это прекрасно, странное уютное чувство. Утыкаюсь губами ему в затылок и вдыхаю аромат волос. Он пахнет потом и солнцем.

— Думал ли ты, когда приехал погостить, чем в конце концов будешь тут заниматься?

Он опять смеется.

— О боги, нет. — Он роняет голову, румянец снова расползается по щекам.

— Доволен, как все получилось?

Он кивает.

— Скажи мне.

Снова тот же смешок.

— Вы всегда это говорите. Да, я доволен. На самом деле… черт, правда очень доволен.

Он еще раз смеется, тело его вздрагивает, и мой член выскальзывает наружу.

— Что такого забавного? — Понимаю, что я тоже улыбаюсь ему в шею, пока он не видит.

— Скорп... Он сказал, что я могу поговорить с вами о молодых людях.

— Он сказал?..

Альбус кивает, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

— Угу. Сказал, что мне стоит обратиться к вам за советом. По поводу техники, и все такое.

— Вы меня обсуждали.

— Не совсем. Только этот момент.

Я представляю их двоих, как они болтают поздно ночью в комнате Скорпиуса. Как они шепчут. Секретничают, как это делают мальчишки. Не уверен, что мне это нравится. Я двигаю ногой, и он соскальзывает с колен, потеряв равновесие.

— Уже поздно. — Мой голос холоден.

Он смотрит на меня удивленно.

— Тебе пора в постель. — Я встаю и начинаю собирать мои ночные принадлежности.

— А. Ну да. Конечно. — Он озирается в поисках пижамы, потом вспоминает, что она осталась в ванной. — Что ж, я пойду тогда.

Смотрю на него через плечо, нахмурившись.

— Ты не будешь обсуждать это с моим сыном.

— Конечно нет! Не буду, я клянусь, я не скажу никому.

Он так по-детски серьезен — я почти ожидаю, что он сейчас поклянется мамой, или что-то в этом роде.

— Ну, спокойной ночи тогда. — Натягиваю свободные штаны для сна.

— Окей. — Он смотрит себе под ноги, челка опять занавесила лицо. — Что ж, до встречи, мистер Малфой. Я должен буду утром вернуться домой. Моя семья ждет меня.

Мистер Малфой? Это еще что за гадость? Мы только что были так близки, как только могут быть близки двое мужчин; он ерзал, и стонал, и сквернословил у меня в руках, позволив мне чуть не пополам его разорвать, прежде чем заполнить его своим семенем, и этот безобразник обращается ко мне «мистер Малфой»? Этот мальчишка меня в гроб загонит, клянусь вам.

Я уже открываю рот, чтобы одернуть его, и вдруг понимаю, что я буду полным идиотом, если испорчу хоть какую-то часть этого всего. Подхожу к нему, беру двумя пальцами за подбородок и вынуждаю поднять голову, посмотреть на меня. Зрачки у него все еще расширены, глаза как бархат цвета морской волны. Заправляю ему за ухо непослушную прядку волос.

— Альбус. — Говорю тихо. Даже имя его совершенно — язык выдается вперед, чтобы робко коснуться зубов, потом губы надуваются, как для поцелуя, и в конце шепот, словно секрет. — Ох, Альбус.

Взгляд его блуждает между моими глазами и ртом, и в нем такая смесь желания и надежды, что все у меня внутри переворачивается. Я вообще не понимаю, как он дожил до семнадцати лет, когда каждая эмоция прибита к его лицу, как герб над воротами. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы подарить быстрый прощальный поцелуй, но то, как безрассудно он открывается навстречу… это просто неотразимо. Вот я уже держу его лицо в ладонях и отвечаю ему с равной страстью. Приходит в голову мысль, что я мог бы его оставить… вернуть его обратно в свою постель. Я еще многому могу его с удовольствием поучить. Его невинный энтузиазм весьма пленителен.

Но уже поздно, и под глазами у него залегли тени, и мой сын проснется с утра полным сил и будет нуждаться в своем товарище по играм. Я отстраняюсь. Не будет у Альбуса сонного утреннего секса. Воображаю его наполовину проснувшимся и растрепанным, представляю, как его член возбуждается, когда я прижимаюсь сзади, как руки мои жадно блуждают по его теплому, податливому телу. Проглатываю долгий вздох, уже собравшийся вырваться из груди.

— Спокойной ночи, Альбус.

Я отсылаю его прочь — прошлепать на нетвердых ногах весь путь обратно, до кровати для гостей в комнате Скорпиуса, где и есть его место.

Постель полностью разорена, как и было предсказано. Бросаю груду испачканных простыней и подушек в угол и призываю свежие, занимающие их место — нетронутые и безупречные. Как если бы он и не приходил.

Растягиваюсь на кровати, давая усталости прошлого дня покинуть руки и ноги, и рассматриваю звезды, пронзающие иглами света ткань ночного неба.

Свежее постельное белье приятно холодит, в точности как я люблю, и книга ждет на ночном столике, и графин с водой, и заметки к завтрашней встрече. Все на своем месте. Завтра… Завтра он вернется к себе домой. Где бы эти Поттеры ни копошились. Мы со Скорпиусом вернемся к нашей обычной жизни, и он тоже. Это будет еще одно приятное воспоминание в ряду многих других.

Любопытно, если его отец заметит его рассеянный и сонный вид, припишет ли он это долгим ночным посиделкам со Скорпиусом? А может быть, он обнаружит синяки, те хозяйские отметины, которые я оставил на его теле, на его губах. Я ухмыляюсь при мысли о том, как Поттер придумывает для них объяснение… не знаю, мальчишеская возня, наверное.

Поворачиваюсь на бок и позволяю глазам расслабиться. Глаза именно такого зеленого цвета точно довольно редкая вещь. И… да, похоже, мальчишка пробрался ко мне под кожу, я никак этого не ожидал. Но вокруг полно мальчиков с милыми личиками, а у некоторых к тому же волосы черны как ночь. А еще вокруг десятки роскошных молодых задниц. Многие из них к тому же принадлежат мужчинам, которые будут счастливы пойти ко мне домой, и которых не придется тайно выставлять из постели в три часа утра.

До тех пор, конечно, пока я сам не захочу их выставить. Что, надо признать, я периодически и делаю.

Закрываю на какое-то время глаза. Ночью здесь всегда так тихо. Потираю гладкую кожу на щеке, обнаруживаю несколько волосков, которые, видимо, пропустил. Представляю, как буду бриться завтра вечером, совсем один, в тихом и спокойном доме.

Вне всякого сомнения, если не отвлекаться на его присутствие, бритье выйдет более чистым.

Со вздохом перекатываюсь на спину. Может быть, потом, ближе к концу лета спрошу Скорпиуса, не хочет ли он снова пригласить Альбуса пожить у нас. Мальчик может повлиять на Скорпиуса положительно. Он ведет себя с таким уважением, с таким желанием угодить окружающим его взрослым, вместо того, чтобы сводить их с ума хулиганскими проделками.

Случившееся больше не повторится, я позабочусь об этом. Конечно, могу понять, что мальчик в меня влюбился, но было бы совершенно неуместно продолжать использовать его страстную натуру.

Сколько бы он ни смотрел на меня этими умильными глазищами.

Как бы ни хотел я забрать его к себе в кровать и не выпускать оттуда, пока он не запросит пощады. Или не запросит большего.

Если быть откровенным, думаю, он смог бы взять вообще все, что я способен предложить. А я ведь могу быть довольно… изобретательным, когда выпадает случай.

Провожу рукой по лицу, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей. Это было бы безумие. Это было бы… как повернуть назад и влететь на полной скорости в адское пламя, позволив его языкам вылизывать лодыжки. Как бриться вслепую. Нет, это был единственный раз, я должен об этом позаботиться.

Поговорю утром со Скорпиусом.

Я произношу «Нокс» и стремительно погружаюсь в сон. Мне снится бритва, которую я сам поднес к своему горлу, и дрожь наслаждения, пронзающая меня, когда лезвие рассекает плоть.


End file.
